


Toasted Marshmallows

by RedLlamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, An attempt at smut lmao rip me, Birds, F/F, F/M, Farmboy Castiel, Gay, Gen, Hiking, I don't know anything about hiking help, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mother Hen Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Lisa, Sam, Gilda, Charlie, and Dean all make a bet to see who can reach their camping spot first.<br/>The thing is, Lisa, Gilda, and Charlie are fangirls.<br/>Written for the Castiel Color Challenge December 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasted Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes about hiking pls let me know I have never hiked before rip me I only know about farms rip

"How much longer 'til we get to the campsite?" Castiel whined.

Sam laughed, farther up ahead than Castiel had hoped. "Not much longer. Come on, we'll lose, and we're gonna have to pay up."

Castiel whined again, climbing up a rock Sam had also climbed. He reached Sam, looked him in the eyes, and said, "I don't care about this stupid bet. I'm not even part of it! Why did you have to drag me out here, Samuel?" Sam laughed again, eyes crinkling. He helped him up to another higher rock, then got on that rock himself.

"Because you're my best friend, and this is what best friends do for each other."

"Is being your friend really worth this?" Castiel asked, already behind Sam as he walked over this steep incline like a goat searching for minerals. At least they weren't at a 90 degree angle, because Castiel does not crave fifty bucks that much.

"Why did you, Charlie, Dean, and everyone else make this bet in the first place? To see who has the bigger balls or what?" Castiel hates rocks. Especially the jagged ones. Sam helps him with the jagged ones.

When they finally come across a section of this God-forsaken mountain with no rocks and just pebbles, Castiel thanks God for everything right in the world. He can finally breathe, and he holds on to Sam's elbow so he won't run off on him. What a fucking friend he has.

"We placed this bet to see who's smarter, my dear birdie. Just watch — we'll get there before the Second Queer Team and the Girly Girls. Watch for that log."

Castiel somehow maneuvered around the giant-ass log that Sam simply stepped over. But, wait a second. "Who's the _First_ Queer Team?"

"Us, of course."

"That is completely an accident."

"It was destiny, fate!"

"A horse, Sam. Sam, wait! Help me up this tree."

Sam laughed again.

~~~

"It's been three hours."

"Shut up, Cas. And it's only been half an hour."

Castiel groaned from where he was standing against the tree. "Christ, why did I agree to this?"

"Because you love me," Sam replied as he was starting a fire. Sam was an outdoorsman, learned everything from Bobby Singer, he and Dean. Soon, Sam had a good fire going on, and he felt pretty proud of himself.

Castiel, though, was not an outdoorsman, at least not in the way you might think. Sure, yeah, he grew up on a farm, but _that_ outdoors is totally different from _this_ outdoors. First of all, he doesn't have to deal with any rocks the size of a cow on his farm. Secondly, there are only hills, and even then, they're far away. Thirdly — and most importantly — he wouldn't need Sam to help him out on the farm. If anything, _he'd_ be the one helping Sam. The Winchester boys knew how to hunt, not how to take care of animals and crops.

"No I don't. If anything, I tolerate you because you make me laugh sometimes. Also, it's gonna rain soon, so your attempt at fire-making will be in vain." Castiel trudged over to sit next to Sam, pointing towards the sky. Sam looked up, and could only see a few clouds. "There's barely a cloud in sight, what do you mean it's going to rain?"

"It's going to rain, Sam, what else do you want me to tell you? That it's twelve thirty in the afternoon? Because it is, Sam."

Sam shakes his head and chuckles, knowing it's best to trust Cas on the weather and time.

"Anyways, when do you think the losers are coming? The First Queer Team made it here first, so I think we won those fifty bucks," Castiel commented.

"Do you want to call them? You have reception here, right?" Sam walked towards their tent and sat down, waiting for the rain to come and destroy his beautiful fire. Castiel nodded, pulling out his cell and calling Charlie first. She and Dean were the Second Queer Team, and they had taken the trail known for its quickness.

Charlie answered with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Charlie! Where are you guys? Sam and I have been waiting for half an hour, we're already at the campsite." Castiel smiled at Sam, enjoying egging at his friends.

_Put it on speaker_ , Sam mouthed at him. Castiel nodded, complying so that they can both make fun of Charlie.

"What?! You're already there? Shit!" Charlie cursed some more. "Well, there goes all my money, fuck. I'm halfway up the mountain, this isn't fair."

Castiel and Sam were laughing to themselves, and Charlie could hear them. She was angry. "Piss off, Sam! You know that I can hear you, right?" This made the two men laugh harder.

"Is Dean with you? Lemme hear him! What does he have to say about this turn of events?" Sam asked.

"Dean isn't with me."

"What? Why?"

"Where I'm at now, he broke his leg and we had to wait for a ranger to come get us. He's at the hospital now, but I left him there to rot. Now I'm running up the trail to see if I can get there before Miss Fairytale and Miss Mommy can."

Sam started calling Dean on his own phone while she talked, Castiel turning off speaker phone to talk with her. "Wait, who's Miss Fairytale and who's Miss Mommy? And please be careful around the rocks." Cas could hear Sam talk with Dean.

"The lovely fairy that is Gilda is obviously Miss Fairytale. Hold on," Cas could hear Charlie run up the mountain. When she came to a gradual stop, she came back on, "How can you not tell that Lisa is Miss Mommy?"

"I ... don't know. I guess it slipped my mind." Castiel looked over at Sam, who was looking back at him. Sam mimed Dean talking angrily. Castiel smiled at that.

"Are you staring longingly at Sam again, Krage? You need to make out with him soon! Oh, can I be there for that?"

"Shut up, Charlie. And no I'm not. Shut up. Get here quickly, bye," Castiel promptly hung up out of embarrassment. Unluckily for him, Sam had already ended his conversation with Dean before he did. "What does Dean say?"

Sam turned to grab his backpack and pulled out a pair of energy bars and gave one to Cas. "Oh, nothing much. Just saying how he hates his nurse, and how the doctors know nothing — the usual." He started munching on his bar.

Cas belatedly started eating his, mind miles away as he appreciated how Sam looked like in the sunlight. "Typical of him."

"Oh yeah. Hey, since you're a farmboy, at what time is it going to rain?"

"In twenty minutes."

"You never cease to amaze me," Sam said with a warm smile.

Castiel managed to stutter a thanks, a blush enveloping his face as he looked away.

~~~

Gilda, Lisa, and Charlie all jumped for joy when they realized that Sam and Castiel were the only men on their camping trip. Sam and Cas were not pleased.

Gilda and Lisa had gotten to the campsite moments before Charlie did. The sad part? They were walking while Charlie was sprinting. "I need a break," Charlie had said while trying to find a soft rock to lay her head on. Castiel patted her.

Lisa, being the worried wife, had asked Sam what happened to Dean. He explained, and she had called him and talked for a while.

Castiel was sitting in Sam's tent, watching him struggle to help Lisa with her tent before it started raining. Gilda and Charlie were almost done with theirs, what with Gilda actually being born and raised in the woods.

Thankfully, all tents were pitched (hahahahahahahahahaha) before the rain wrought its fury upon these mere mortals, so they were all safe. Castiel was laughing at Sam's misery as he moped about his awesome fire being killed. "Don't worry, you'll have your fire going in no time, next time." Sam is sad.

But luckily for Sam, the rain relented sooner than they thought, which meant that Sam could remake his sweet fire. Charlie suggested they make s'mores, "And tell scary ghost stories!"

Castiel started crying a bit, but just on the inside. Gilda's face brightened up, absolutely gleeful at the prospect of telling ghost stories.

"I have one, and it's the most scary, truthful story ever!" Lisa and Charlie huddled together, ecstatic faces on. Castiel sat between Charlie and Sam, who was just munching on a sandwich. He shook his head, saying, "I'm pretty sure I have a better one."

"Oh, you wanna bet, Winchester?"

"Hell yeah. Loser calls the winner "sensei" for a month."

"You're on!"

And thus began Castiel's courage fleeing him in desperate times, with Charlie as the judge and Lisa as his hand-holder.

~~~

Gilda was beyond spooked. Sam was cold, and slightly miffed that he was frightened by Gilda's stories. She had recited all of _Cujo_ , _Thinner_ , and _It_ by memory. (She sure loves Stephen King, I can tell you that). She struggled to remember the exact details of _The Thing_ , but Castiel was hiding in Charlie's jacket, so she took that as a good sign.

Sam, on the other hand, had also recited stories, but of monsters he claims to have actually encountered. He told the story of La Llorona, a reaper named Tessa, the Seven Deadly Sins terrorizing a town, and various others. Charlie was laughing at Cas' misery while Lisa held him close to her chest, patting his hair. Gilda and Sam stopped their staring/glaring contest to look over at a traumatized Cas, and decided to stop (for now, at least).

"Cas, it's okay, you can sit next to me again. I won't spook you or anything," Sam promised, holding out his hands. Cas made a bitchface at that (Sam was so proud), but went to sit next to him and hugged him. "Next time you take me out for a _hike_ , in the goddamn _mountain_ , when it's fucking _raining_ , with two women who happen to be gay _and_ a married woman, don't tell _any_ fucking ghost stories if you want to live to see tomorrow." With each word, Castiel dug his fingernails into Sam's torso. Sam was in pain, but just on the inside. Sam laughed his pain off, and patted Cas on his back, trying to push him off. "Sure thing, buddy."

"Wow," Charlie remarked, "For a hardcore Catholic, you sure seem to curse a lot."

"Fuck you."

"Hahahahahaha! There he goes! Our favorite little Catholic boy scout!"

"Shut up."

~~~

Castiel was covered in a blanket, huddled next to the fire. He thanked God and everything else that was good that Gilda and Sam would continue their ghost story competition with Charlie and Dean as judges, sometime later this week. Speaking about Dean, Lisa had been chatting him up and had received updates about his leg. He was getting better, slowly but surely. The doctors had casted him, and he was sent home, with Crowley picking him up and taking him home. Castiel was teaching Charlie how to whistle with a grass leaf, and Sam had brought with him a small, portable radio, so the ambience was nice and warm-feeling.

Gilda suddenly gasped and bounced happily in her seat. "We forgot to make s'mores! Come on, whip out those supplies!" Lisa grabbed everyone's bags and scoured them to come up with marshmallows, chocolate, and cookies, Charlie and Gilda went hunting for proper sticks in the forest (right, yeah sure), and Sam stoked the fire to make bigger flames.

Castiel sat next to him, still wrapped in his blanket, not sure what to do. "Well, what do _I_ do?"

"You?" Sam looked at him. "You just, I don't know, tell _me_ a story or so while we wait for the lovebirds to come back."

"Oh, alright," Castiel said. What story to tell Sam? "Well, there were three brothers, who were taking a walk. Now, the thing to know about these three brothers is that they were wizards, so they were walking along their path when they came across a river, with no way to cross it —"

"Wait a second," Sam interrupted, a pensive look gracing his features. "Haven't I heard this story before?"

"You sure have, Sammy-boy!" Charlie called from the tree line. She and Gilda were giggling, a bunch of sticks in their arms. "That's the story of the Three Brothers and the Deathly Hallows! Come on, Sam, how do you _not_ know your Potter lore?" Gilda and her walked up to them and dumped all the sticks in front of them.

"Cas, you can finally do something: find good candidates for the marshmallows," Lisa told Cas. Cas freed his hands from his warm cocoon and began sorting the sticks out. Lisa then handed him the pack of marshmallows, telling him to stick one on the ends of the good sticks.

They all sat around the fire, handing each other the sticks holding their marshmallows and holding them over the fire. Lisa set several bars of chocolate near the fire, wanting them to be a bit melted.

Hilariously enough, Charlie, Gilda, and Lisa were all huddled on one side of the fire, while Castiel and Sam were just sitting next to each other right across from them. Castiel did not like this layout, mainly knowing what the girls would do if anything happened between him and Sam. Luckily for him, Sam was a clueless goose. Why did he call him a goose. He is definitely _not_ a goose. Well I mean, goose tastes good. Castiel's eaten goose before and oh my god pls stop rn.

"Hey Cas, why are you glaring at your marshmallow?" Gilda inquired.

"Careful, you might not get the perfect toasted marshmallow color," Charlie quipped, tossing her marshmallow int her mouth. "Oww, hot."

"Oh sorry. I just, I've never had s'mores before, so I wouldn't know what's the perfect toasted marshmallow color," he explained. Everyone gasped at this revelation.

"Wait, so you're telling me," Sam began, "That you, a farmboy, a certified cowboy, who grew up spending weeks out in the field, never had a s'more before?!" Sam is shocked.

Castiel shrugged. "Yeah, no, I haven't. There's no time to make s'mores when you need to protect your cows from potential shooters. I tell you, those First Blade boys are nothing but trouble."

Sam frowned. "Well this is going to be the best s'more ever made. Lise, pass me some chocolate and cookies." Lisa happily complied, taking advantage to give the lovebirds some too. She started preparing her own s'more.

Sam turned to Cas, setting their ingredients in front of him. "Now, do you know how to make one?"

Cas gave him another bitchface and turned to face him as well. "Of course I do, I'm not some imbecile who doesn't watch movies."

"Well, get your marshmallow off your stick —"

"Woah there," Charlie said. She got a marshmallow thrown at her.

"... Now you take your two cookies, and put your marshmallow between them, then place the chocolate piece on top of the marshmallow, squish it all together, aaand," Sam instructed Cas as he showed him with his own s'more. Honestly, the only reason why Castiel was paying attention was to look at Sam's hands.

"Voila! Stick it in your mouth and enjoy the ride!" Sam finished with eating his s'more, a content look on his face. Castiel did the same with his own s'more, albeit awkwardly since now everything is melted and getting everywhere. He hummed in delight, the s'more being really good. He sucked off the gooey marshmallow guts and chocolate from his fingers, nodding, saying, "Iff really goo'!" Sam laughed. He chewed and swallowed, then pointed at the corner of his lip, saying, "You'ff got shomthin' there."

"Hmm?" Castiel tried to lick whatever shmuck was on his face, but seemed he wasn't getting it because Sam was shaking his head. Then he started to motion for Cas to get closer omg. Cas scooted closer to Sam, an eyebrow raised.

Then Sam wiped the shmuck off his face with his finger and _oh my god_. Cas was left wide-eyed, much to Sam's pleasure. Cas' face reddened considerably when he licked the goo off his finger.

The worst part? He maintained eye contact with Castiel the entire time.

The moment(?) was ruined when they heard a squeal followed by two other squeals. They turned to see Lisa, Gilda, and Charlie clutching each other, grins stretching their faces wide. Castiel was beyond being embarrassed, nay, he was mortified. He quickly covered his face with his blanket, muttered a "Thanks" to Sam, and turned far, far away from him. The fucker was laughing at him, how dare he. Oh, well, now Sam's hugging him?

"Cas, you're so red! Aww, are you embarrassed? Sorry about that, I just couldn't keep my hands to myself no more!"

Motherfucker.

"I'm going to bed, leave me be, Samuel," Castiel said while trying to get out of Sam's crushing grip.

"Aww, come on, it's early! The night is still young, Castiel," Sam all but whispered into Cas' ear. A shudder went down his spine and he stuck a hand in Sam's face. "It's ten o'clock, give or take several minutes. Now please let me go or you'll be sleeping out in the cold." That tent is his. Sam let go of him when he heard that, preferring to be whacked by Cas' hands in his sleep than spending the night on a mountain all cold and uncomfortable.

Castiel stood up, looked at the girls — who were still giggling a bit at the scene — and went inside his tent. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into his sleeping bag, covering his sleeping bag with the blanket. He made sure he was nice and cozy before beginning the daunting task of falling into Morpheus' arms before he was interrupted by a chuckling Sam. Sam was far too big for the small tent, so he was crawling on all fours towards Cas. "Hey Cas," he whispered. More like whisper-yelled. Castiel rolled his eyes, and unzipped enough of his bag so that he could prop himself up on an elbow.

"What is it, Sam— " He was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own, soft and warm and everything Castiel imagined them to be. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to the nape of Sam's neck, pulling him closer until his was laying on top of Castiel. Sam fumbled with his hands on something, then moved to press himself flush against Castiel. Cas belatedly thought he unzipped his sleeping bag, but was too preoccupied making out with Sam.

Making out with Sam. Wow. A dream come true.

_Finally._

Sam brought a hand to Castiel's hair, the other down on his hip. He started to rotate his hips, taking advantage of Castiel's groan to bite at his lip. Cas gave another moan, starting to move against Sam, erection hardening.

As Sam started to nibble on his neck, Cas found enough breath to say, "Sam, Sam Sam Sam, Sam wait." Sam stopped and kissed Cas again before asking, "What?"

"Where did this come from? Not that I mind, just saying," Castiel's voice was gruffer with lust. Sam laughed and went back to biting his neck, sucking on the soft skin. He slipped his hand down to rub his hand against Castiel's hard-on.

"Cas, you oblivious crow. I fell in love with you since the moment I met you, since you saved Dean from the brink of death, since I shook your hand. Christ, do you know _how long_ I've waited for this?" Sam answered, looking into Cas' eyes. Castiel's breath was taken away (even more) as he saw the pure adoration in Sam's look.

"I love you too, Sam. Now get back to touching me, I crave your affection," Castiel said with a smile on, grinding his hips against Sam's, who started laughing again but did as told.

~~~

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually happening."

"Me neither."

"I certainly can," piped up Lisa. The three girls were is Lisa's tent, all laying next to each other, clutching their pillows, sharing gossip, talking about the two lovebirds next door, like a bunch of teenagers.

Gilda and Charlie gave Lisa incredulous looks. "What do you mean, 'you can certainly believe this'?" Charlie asked.

Lisa shrugged as best as she could, answering, "I've seen this coming since Dean introduced me to his little family. They were best friends for two years up until then, I believe. But _oh my god_ , they would give each other these looks when they thought no one else was looking." She giggled a bit at the memory, Gilda and Charlie joining her.

Gilda recovered first, asking, "Do you think they told each other they love each other yet?"

"Maybe," Charlie supplied. "Who knows, they've been together for months, everyone knew it but them." The two girls nodded.

"Do you think Dean knows?" Gilda inquired. She and Charlie turned to Lisa, who gave a half-shrug. "Maybe. It's his brother and best friend after all."

Charlie suddenly gasped and proceeded to screech a lil' bit. She quickly shut her mouth, with Lisa and Gilda hurriedly shushing her. They took a moment to listen to the sounds from outside their tent, and could hear Castiel and Sam talk in low voices, then a hearty laugh followed a comment, probably Sam laughing at Castiel. The three girls let out a breath, and Charlie proceeded, "It would be like Chandler and Monica from _Friends_! Oh my gosh! We should start planning their wedding now!"

It was now Castiel and Sam's turn to hear laughter coming from outside.

~~~

Charlie would not stop telling "sex in tents" jokes. Sam and Cas made her pay them double. Charlie considers this a win.


End file.
